Tamaranean Sister
by SeekersTF4
Summary: Kory Starfire escape her enslavers and crash landed on Earth. Jim found her and since day one he adopted her as his sister and they protected each other. Now Jim has the ambition of being Captain and she would follow him and become his protector.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Title: **Tamaranean Sister

**Author: **Seekerstf4

**Pairing(s): **SpockXKory and the rest will come at a later date (secretly I wanted Spock and Jim but hey)

**Summary: **Kory (Stafire) escape her enslavers and crash landed on Earth. Jim found her and since day one he adopted her as his sister and they protected each other. Now Jim has the ambition of being Captain and she would follow him and become his protector.

**Chapter: **Prologue

Kory crawled out of the smoking air space craft and blinked her bright emerald pupils eyes. As a fierce warrior she's been trained to be by the Citadel, at this moment yet at scared, a feeling she did not harbor for a while. Forcing herself to stand Kory gave a low hiss as she felt pain shot up through her body. Looking down at her side, she cursed in her native tongue of the miss fortune of letting herself get shot by the creatures that enslaved her. The only gratitude she can give them was all the knowledge of war, and they have trained her into a respectful strong warrior. It was her key to freedom and when they had nothing else to teach her, she escaped. However, now she was more alone, and it started to scare her.

"Hey are you alright down there?" a voice asked behind her, and she quickly generated energy in her palms in a battle stance. Kory studied the creature in front of her and was astonished that this male had a same structure form as her people. Not including the orange skin, red hair, and pupils bright green eyes, which was shared among her race. He had washed-out skin, sky-blue eyes; which held many secrets; and hair that wasn't to light and to dark of a yellow.

"Whoa, I'm not a threat to anyone. I just wanted to know if you're okay after the brutal crash?" the creature asked as he put his hands up to show he meant well and had no weapon. Even though Kory could hear him, she couldn't understand what language he was using. Kory then power down and limped her way to the male slowly, and she watched as he kept his hand up and stood still. As she walked in front of him and with a warning, she captures the male's face and forces him into a kiss. It was a brief kiss yet it was enough time for Kory to withdraw the language and the culture of his planet. As quickly the kiss was brought to the creature, she let go of him.

"I must apologize for my action, but it was the only way I could quickly know your species language and culture. To answer your question from earlier I must say I'm not okay" replied Kory. At the end of her replied her legs decided to stop working she felt herself fall. However, she never hit the ground below because this human, she finally knew what he was, caught her and lower her to the dirt floor.

"Here I thought I scored a hot alien orange chick from outer space but hey. A guy can dream. By the way, names James Tiberius Kirk but call me Jim" said Jim as he lower the alien down into a sitting position and let go.

"I'm Koriand'r. In your language is translated as Starfire, but it's not a respectable name for your species so you may call me Kory," said Kory as she started to shut down her body so it will recover the necessary energy she needs. Once again, she felt arms as they tried to steady her and Kory couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Jim I am trusting you at the moment. Please help me," was the last thing she could say before she welcomed the darkness for once.

Shifting Kory's body into his arms, he started to carry her bride style to the nearest hospital and notice that she was about a year or so older than him. He basically turned eight about month ago. As he was nearing the hospital, he started to think about her glowing hands and her hair, which was mainly up in flames the moment, she saw his as treated. Jim concluded Kory somehow absorbed energy, which gave her the ability to generate concentrated energy in her palm and the result of her hair on fire. He knew that this development couldn't be known by anyone else because he knew that they would want to do experiments by the name of science.

"Nurse, this girl needs medical attention!" Jim yelled and was soon ushered in, where he gently laid Kory down.

Jim watched as the nurses started to prepare her for the Doctor and trying to figure out what species she was.

"Do you know what's her race?" a nurse asked him and he could only nod no because he didn't know what kind of species Kory was. He then was told they needed to wait until she woke up because they had no idea how to treat her. After that he was left alone in the room with a sleep tanned orange alien. Yup, this was the life of James T. Kirk. Kory then blinks the sleepiness from her pupils eye and saw a white ceiling.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm glad that you're awake Kory" voice said by her left and turn to the male called James or Jim as he said to call him.<p>

"Jim, Where am I?" she asked him, but before she could hear an answer from Jim another male came in. Kory then fist her hands ready to protect herself and Jim if it was necessary.

"I see your awake Miss Kory and to my surprise your recovering well. By the way, I'm Dr. Hank, and I need to ask you some question" Dr. Hank said to her and was still weary about the doctor.

"Okay Miss, what species and planet are you from?" Dr. Hank asked her.

"Tamaranean from the planet Tamaran" Kory said answer and receive confuse look from both Jim and doctor.

"How may I ask that you know English so well, ma'am?"

"I kiss James T. Kirk and with that physical contact, I know Earth's custom and your languages" Kory said and receive a surprise look from the doctor.

"I see ma'am…I haven't heard of a planet called Tamaran or even heard of your species" Dr. Hank said causing her to blink.

" It could be I punch coordinates that to this solar system. What's going to happen to me sir?"

"it seems that I have to report you to Starfleet command, and they would p-"

"If I may say something sir, but Starfleet law 1856, that any alien comes to Earth seeking refugee will receive citizenship but only if they learn the language, culture, and if they are connected to an Earth born as either adopted or married. Seeing that Kory has already learned the language and culture then all she needs is to be adopted into my family which I'm willing to provide" Jim said as he walks up next to Kory and ready to protect her. He had no idea why he was being over protected of her and what surprised him that he did not harbor any sexual feeling. Which was strange for him because Kory was a really hot alien chick he has laid eyes on, but he saw her nothing more than friend.

"Mr. Kirk, I would not allow to take this defensive species as your wife!" stated Dr. Hank angry but receive a glare from Jim.

"What do you take me for, doctor. I implied for Kory to be adopted into the Kirk family as my sister"

Finally, the doctor agreed and when to get the forms to finalize the request. Jim sigh and turn to look at the Tamaranean with a smile.

"So Kory what do you think of having a pretty cool human brother?" Jim asked as he looked back at her with a smile.

"brother…would we be family?" Kory asked in a soft voice that sounded unsecured. All she wanted, is to have a family since she was sold into slavery by her own father for peace with the Citadel.

"Yup, So that established about us being my little sitter, Koriand'r Starfire Kirk, huh it has a nice ring to it and welcome to Earth" Jim said and watched Kory scrunch her face.

"I would rather be Kory S. Kirk, little brother as I am two earth years older than you" Kory said with a smirk, and Jim could only blink at his new big sister.

"In that case, you will have to get me out of trouble sis" replied Jim and making Kory let out a laugh and started to tell him everything about herself even her powers. That included her captivation of slavery with the species called Citadel and in return Jim told her about his own life. A mother who was never there that made his act rebellious and a step-father that hated him as much he hated him. From that day on Kory did not feel lonely anymore and first time in her imprisonment life she trusted again. She became Kory S. Kirk, and she will protect Jim even if it causes her life.


	2. Chapter 1: Never provoke Tamaraneans

**Title: **Tamaranean Sister

**Author: **Seekerstf4

**Pairing(s): **SpockXKory and the rest will come at a later date (secretly I wanted Spock and Jim but hey) JimXBones (yes?) any other parings?

**Summary: **Kory (Stafire) escape her enslavers and crash landed on Earth. Jim found her and since day one he adopted her as his sister and they protected each other. Now Jim has the ambition of being Captain and she would follow him and become his protector.

**A/N: **Starfire isn't from the cartoon but the comic version. The reason is because I read Red Hood and the Outlaws and Kory acted at the end as a sister to Jason that I imagine it with Jim (because I was watching the movie) and I came up with this story…. Lol lucky I updated it I still have my other stories to update, Batfamily Naming, We are Weapons, Dixon Family, Dimension Crossing, Naru Winchester (which been almost a year Arghhh I hate myself for that) ect.

**Chapter 1: **Never provoke Tamaraneans

It's been few years after Kory crashed landed on Earth and became a citizen by being adopted into the Kirk family. She learned a lot about the culture and the different species in the universe. For once she was glad for her linguistic assimilation because she learned a lot of languages and their cultures by just a mere kiss or touch. It sometimes piss off her adopted brother Jim but he accepted since Kory receive money for her translation job. Tonight Jim wanted to go to the bar and drink because he just turn twenty-two and whine that she promised him that she was going to take him. Kory never got irritated from Jim annoyance because she love him as a real brother. She remember when Jim told her about how his mother never was there for him and it pissed her off because Jim didn't deserve his mother abandonment and a step-father abuse.

"Jim I always buy you drinks and stop your whining. I don't want you to drink to much because that will mean a huge bar fight" Kory said as she lead the walk to the bar they always go. She was wearing a short purple dress which expose a lot of her orange tan skin. It was getting dark soon and she wanted to observe as much ultraviolet light that was left. Jim wasn't to worry what she wore because she had super human strength and meant she could fight anyone if they try and take advantage of her. Both Kirk's walked in the bar and Kory notice there was a handful of cadets in uniform.

"Knock yourself out, little brother" Kory said and couldn't help laugh at Jim childish yell of 'Okay' and disappeared into the crowd of soon to be cadets. Making her way to her usual stool, she glances at every single detail and did not missing an unnoticed action. As she sat down the stool, she noticed that many of these cadets where in ages raging from 20-26 years of age. She then turned to the bartender as he placed drinks in front of her saying they were paid from this man or that man. Kory wasn't surprised at this action because it always happened and it irritated her. The reason is when she drinks it, the human male (or any male) presumes he can do anything to her. Kory replied 'Thank you' to the males and drank it slowly. Just because her Tamaranean didn't allow her to get drunk didn't mean she had to drink in one gulp. As she had the alcohol glass to her lips, she scans the room and notices a guy in a Caption uniform outside of the doors talking to a local. It caught her interest because what would a Caption raking person doing in a town in the middle of nowhere. True he was here for the collections for the new cadets for tomorrow but why come to a bar? Most Captains would send their officers, and they would be at the loading dock making preparations. Taking her eyes of this Captain, she began to scan the room for a sign of her brother. As Kory's eyes landed on Jim frowns at noticing that he had made an enemy, and she could feel the fighting urge from cadet that confronted Jim. Then Kory crushed the glass in her hands as she witness her brother get hit. Sure she knew Jim could take care of himself in a fight but that did not tame her Tamaranean instinct to protect their love ones.

Guys around her started to blab if she was alright, or if she needed medical attentions because she was bleeding. Kory didn't pay attention to them and proceeded to take her heels off and pushed her way into the fight. Once she was in front of the guy who was beating Jim from the table. It was the last straw that Kory could take. She could not bear to see Jim bleeding in her watch.

"Stop" she said as she stood in front of the table and crossed her arms as she stood tall and put on her best glare making the other cadets who where fight stand back but not the one holding her brother on the table.

"Get out of here girl, it to dangerous" he said and raise his fist again to proceed in hitting the farm boy. Kory shoot her injure hand and took a hold of the guy's fist, stopping him from hitting Jim. She glances fast to look at Jim's face and tighten her grip as she saw bruised and bloody he looked like. There was silence as Kory just held the guy's hand in place.

"Lady let me go. I'm just teaching your boyfriend a lesson. He harr-"

"Get of my brother before I make you" Kory said in anger, which caused the male cadets to laugh at her demand. Which was a mistake because you never laugh at a Tamaranean when she is protecting the people she loves.

" I would listen to the Tamaranean" Jim said, which only got the guy angrier.

"Let go" the guy yelled as he tried to push her out of the way. Kory used the momentum of the guy's push and held his hand as she swiftly stood behind him with his hand bend, causing him to stand up because of the force and let go of Jim. She quickly let go and grab his shirt and using her strength making the guy bend backwards. Then she used her left leg on the guy's back for leverage to throw her over her shoulders and sending him into the bar stools. Standing tall again she clenched her hands into fist and waited for the next attack on her brother.

"Why y-" started the guy as he was making his way to Kory but was cut off as Kory slam him to the floor and held his wrists behind him. She focused on the others as they started to make their ways to her but was halted by a loud whistling. Kory glance and notice it was the Captain. She saw earlier, and she let of the guy. She watched him scramble on his feet and quickly left when he heard the Captain ordering everyone to leave.

"You whistle really loud you know that" Jim replied causing Kory to sigh in frustration but laugh knowing her brother would be fine as he can be. Kory helped her brother up from the table and proceeded the wiping and cleaning of him bloody face while scolding him about picking fight better. She rolled her eyes( at least attempted to because she doesn't have pupils) at the excuses that he didn't start and wasn't looking for a fight. She then noticed the Captain ask the bartender who they were and watch as his face was filled with shock when the bartender answer; "That's James T. Kirk and Kory S. Kirk." She got a feeling that he was looking for her brother, and she sighs at more problems that were coming soon.

**Review? **


	3. Chapter 3: Join Starfleet? No…Yes

**Title: **Tamaranean Sister

**Author: **Seekerstf4

**Pairing(s): **SpockXKory and the rest will come at a later date (secretly I wanted Spock and Jim but hey)

**Summary: **Kory (Stafire) escape her enslavers and crash landed on Earth. Jim found her and since day one he adopted her as his sister and they protected each other. Now Jim has the ambition of being Captain and she would follow him and become his protector.

**Art: **So I tried to draw how Kory could look like and there is a link in my profile but here the link to but take out the space and put dot on the link

I think I fail in drawing Jim -_-

**http:/ silverxstarxdragon (dot) deviant art (dot) com/#/d4sy4gt**

**Chapter 3: **Join Starfleet? No…Yes

"Look, Jim Kirk, I was surprised your living here, your moth-"

"What's your point?" Jim interrupted but wince a little when Kory pressed the cloth a little to hard his forehead.

"Jim, let the man finish" Kory said as she finished cleaning his face. She knew that talking about his mother was a sore subject but there are times when you had to face the past.

"What's the point, s-Owww! Kory that hurts~~. She doesn't care. The only reason she contacted you because I left and disappeared from her like I said I would" Jim said to Pike as he looked away and Kory finished patching him up.

"You are Kory Kirk but Winona hasn't mentioned a daugh-"

"Winona doesn't know I adopted Kory as my older sister, and since I'm twenty-two years old I can live my life. That life is with Kory and myself. Well, until we decide to settle down, but there is no room for Sam or Winona" Jim said with a taint if venom in his voice as he stood and walk away. Kory wanted to follow her brother but instead turn to Pike who was across from her.

"Mr. Pike you must excuse Jim. He has trust issue's mix with abandonment problems, which were caused by his mother and her decision in the past" Kory said as she sat up straight in the chair with a glass of pure vodka in her uninjured hand.

"Yet he trusts you"

"I never gave him a reason not to trust me. I told him the truths, my secrets, and I have been protecting him since he was eighteen years of age"

"Tell me what planet and race are you?"

"She's a Tamaranean from the Planet Tamaran, Pike. Kory give me your hand, so I can bandage your hand up" Jim answered Pike's question, and Kory gave her injured hand to him.

"You are so much your father's son. For my dissertation, I was assigned the USS Kelvin. Something I admired about your dad, he didn't believe in no-win scenarios"

"He sure learned his lesson" Jim replied causing Kory to sigh because it was another of Jim's sore topic.

"You're here, aren't you? You know that instinct to leap without looking, that was in his nature too. And, in my opinion, it's something Starfleet has lost"

"Yeah, so what do you want with me? What are you even talking to me, man? You know what I can do and don't get me started with what Tamaranean's can do. You saw how she took those guys. Don't you think we're dangerous?" Jim asked as he finished wrapping Kory's hand.

"Your aptitude tests are off the charts. So, what is it? You like being the only genius level r-"

"Kory here is smarter than me. Plus is she went to college. She'll pass the bar in xenolinguistic without even trying" Jim cut Pike speech because he was getting frustrated it was all focus on him. True he like the attention but when they ignore Kory is something he didn't feel comfortable with.

"So your dad dies. You can settle for a less than ordinary life. Or do you think you were meant for something better? Something special? Enlist to Starfleet" Pike said causing Kory to look at Pike in surprise that he even suggested that. Jim snorted a laugh next to her.

"Enlist? You guys must be, way down on your recruiting quota for the month"

"If you're half the man your father was, Jim, Starfleet could use you. You can be an officer in four years and get your own ship in eight. Do, I'm done here. Riverside shipyard shuttle for new recruits will leave tomorrow 0800" Pike said and with those last words, Kory watches the Captain leave the bar. Looking back at her glass for a moment and then she turned to see Jim's reaction. He held an almost wanting look, and Kory knew he wanted to join Starfleet, even if he was in denial.

"Join Jim" Kory said and took a drink from the Vodka glass she held.

"What? No…"

"I know you want to join, and I would follow you, little brother. You are meant to show them what you can do and prove to them. You are not your father shadow. Your will become better and make your own path. You are meant for the stars…You are meant to be a Captain, I know because as a warrior, I see you as a leader" Kory said and saw Jim smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Kory held Jim's waist as he speeds the motorcycle across the Riverside ship dock. Both were still wearing last night's clothes since they didn't go home after Captain Pike's encounter. Kory had a hunch that Jim thought Pike may have called Winona, and she could be trying to get in connect.<p>

"Are you sure you want to join Starfleet? Not saying it's a bad idea, but you still are you sure about this?" Kory asked as she buried her face into her brothers back.

"I'm sure Kory. It's time I overcame the past I hate so much. Plus you miss space and less than three years we will be there" Jim said to her and couldn't help, and smile that he was considering her desire. True she missed the vast open dark space in which she roamed around as a child before she was traded to slavery for the mercy of her planet.

"Well, you'll become the Captain, and I would become your Chief Security Officer" Kory said as she got off the bike and smile when Jim started to laugh as he nods in agreement.

"Nice bike" a man said causing Kory to turn to a worker, and she caught a glimpse of keys being thrown to the worker. She watches the man catch the keys in surprise.

"It's all yours" Jim said and walk to the shuttle which Pike was standing by and was going to fly it to San Francisco.

"Four years? I'll do it in three" Jim said and Kory let out a chuckled as Jim ran inside the shuttle. She then bet on that somehow he would hurt himself, and she smiled when her ears pick a thump and small 'owww' from the inside, she knew it was Jim.

"Kory" Pike called her before she even had a foot in the shuttle.

"Yes sir"

"I'm grateful you convince Jim to come" Pike told her, and she could only nod at the Captain. Kory went through the shuttle and duck before she could hit the roof. She smirked when she past "Cupcake" and his friends in which she beat last night. Once she spotted Jim, she made her way to sit across him and buckled up the harness around her chest.

"Hey Bones, my sister, Kory Starfire Kirk and S this is Dr. Leonard McCoy or just Bones" Jim said as he pointed to the mid age man sitting next to her brother. She watched as Bones frown of his new nickname but did no attempt to correct Jim.

"Well nice to meet you …you know what you're getting into, right" Kory tried to whisper to Bones so Jim would hear, but it did not work.

"Hey!" Jim yelled making the Doctor and Tamaran laugh. It seems to Kory that the academy would not be boring but very interesting. It had to be because one Kirk the academy can handle but what about two Kirk, and one was trained in stealth.

"So Bones what do you say we plan s-"


	4. AN: Sorry and Drawings

**SeekersTF4:** I want to apologize for not update this story (plus all the other ones) I am sorry! And the guilt of not updating is eating up alive!

WHY can't I write the next chapter?! I have an idea how it going but I can't seem to make it longer...Arghhh Soo I Drew more pictures of about my story to make it up to you guys

I'm sooooooo sooorrrrryyyyyy the writers block is consuming me D:

So hopefully you guys forgive me D:

Go to my profile all the drawings are there and  
>hopefully I update fast so I will keep drawing<p>

These are the drawing in my profile which I drew them all for you guys

**Brother and Sister **(Jim and Kory)**  
><strong>

**Fail at drawing Spock and Kory in Starfleet Uniform **(Spock and Kory)

**Space Suit Kory **(Commander Kory)

**Regular Clothes and space suit **(Kory Starfire Kirk)

Sorrrrrry _ I'm such a failure because I take forever to update siiiigghhhhh


End file.
